


don't leave porn on your desktop kids

by pissmidorima (klancepromoter)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/pseuds/pissmidorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds Leonard's porn folder and discovers one of his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Bones, I need to borrow your laptop for a minute,” Jim orders, walking into the Sickbay. Due to a recent security breach, the captain needs to install a new encryption software on all of the electronics on board, including personal ones. Leonard agrees and hands Jim his fairly out-of-date Mac. Jim takes a seat at a desk and inserts the new security software into Leonard’s laptop. Knowing that the download takes a few minutes, Jim minimizes the window and takes a peek at the desktop.

  
James Kirk respects the privacy of his crew members. Usually. But when he sees a folder on the desktop titled “work stuff”, he can’t help himself from clicking on it. There’s no way that Bones spends any amount of time doing work on his personal computer. Even if he did, there’s little chance it would be organized neatly into a folder.

  
The folder is full of videos, and it didn’t take a genius to guess that all of them are pornographic in nature. Jim blushes slightly, surprised to see how much porn Bones has downloaded. He never really thought about him having sexual urges before, but it’s only natural, really.

  
The security software window pops up, informing Jim that the download is complete. Jim knows he should respect the privacy of his crew members, but he needs to know what’s in those videos. He’s curious about what turns on his chief medical officer. Nothing weird about that, Jim reassures himself.  
Jim glaces across the room, where Leonard is busy treating a patient. Hoping that Leonard is too distracted to notice, Jim plugs in his flash drive and makes a copy of the video folder so he can continue his investigation later.

* * *

 

After a long day’s work, Jim returns to his room completely exhausted. The hours of paperwork and captain’s logs had been bearable, knowing that he had some very interesting videos to look into at the end of the day. Jim turned on his laptop and selected a random video from the folder.

  
The video started as a typical porno with a young, light brown-haired teenager laying in his bed, jerking off. Jim’s eyes widened slightly. As a bisexual guy, Jim is attracted to men just as much as he’s attracted to women. In reality Jim has a slight preference for men, but most of the time it’s just easier for him to find a woman. As the video continues, a muscular, older man enters the room.

  
“Get on your knees and start sucking, boy,” the older man says. Jim’s breath hitches. Bones has gay porn on his laptop? Does that mean Bones is gay, or bi, or what? Jim is confused yet aroused, seeing the younger man sink to his knees and moan over the older man’s cock. The younger man unzips the older man’s pants and starts taking the cock deep into his mouth.

  
Jim palms himself over his boxers. It had been a long time since he’d seen a good gay porn, and this one was hitting all the right buttons. He imagines himself on his knees, completely submitting to the sexy, muscular older man. Completely at his mercy. At some point or another, the older man became Leonard in Jim’s head. God, how did Jim not notice before that Leonard had a body you could just _submit_ to?

  
The video on the laptop continued. “Hands and knees, boy, Daddy’s going to fuck you hard,” the older man says. Jim moans out loud at that word. Fuck, he hadn’t let himself fantasize about the word _Daddy_ in ages. It felt so wrong, so sinful, yet so good. Jim watches the twink moan “Yes, Daddy, more, like that,” getting fucked in the ass. Jim starts jerking off, imagining Leonard getting off to something like this. He imagines Leonard so sexually frustrated, needing someone to submit to him and call him Daddy. Jim needs to be that person so badly.

  
“Fuck, yes, Bones,” Jim moans, jerking himself off to orgasm and panting _“Daddy,”_ as he cums. After coming down from his post-orgasmic haze, Jim knows that he has to have Bones for himself.

* * *

 

The next day, Jim “accidentally” gets a paper cut while working on paperwork in his office.

  
“I can’t believe you came all the way to the Sickbay just for a damn Band-Aid,” Leonard says, shaking his head. Nonetheless, Leonard gently washes and covers the cut with care. “All fixed up,” Leonard says, turning away to help his next patient.

  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Jim says.

  
Leonard freezes in place. “...The hell did you just call me?”

  
Jim blushes and stares at the ground, hoping that he didn’t just ruin everything “I may have watched a few of the videos on your laptop. And really enjoyed them.”

  
“Dammit Jim, you better not be making fun of me. Those were personal, dammit,” Leonard says, face turning bright red.

  
“No, no,” Jim shakes his head. “Not making fun of you! I just…” Jim walks up to Bones and whispers in his ear, “I just want to fuck me, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Kirk isn’t particularly happy with his seduction abilities at the moment. It seems that he came on a little too strong with the whole  _ Daddy _ comment, since Bones literally pushed him out of the Medical Bay and refused to hear anything else that he had to say. Well, at least it accomplished the purpose of flustering Bones. To Jim’s delight, Leonard’s face had turned bright red and he was barely able to form a coherent response. Bones is clearly interested, but Jim has to convince him that he really does want him.

 

First, Jim decides that more research is necessary before he makes another move. It’s definitely not an excuse to jerk off. He just needs to know if there’s anything else that makes the sexy doctor lose control. Jim enters his quarters, locks the door, and opens up the porn folder. He clicks a video at random. The thumbnail had the same twink as the one in the last video that he watched. It gives Jim a little glow of pride that Bones downloaded multiple videos with an actor that has somewhat of a resemblance to him. Jim thinks he could be a pretty successful porn star, if that’s what he put his mind to.

 

The premise of the video is basically the same as the first one he had watched, with the twink and a different older man getting it on. Jim audibly moans, watching the twink get on his knees and enthusiastically suck off the other man. Jim is fully hard by the time the twink is on his hands and knees, getting spanked for being a bad boy. Damn, Jim had no clue how much of a kinky motherfucker Bones is. Jim would definitely be down to be spanked by Bones.

 

After the sex part of the video ends, Jim is ready to switch to another video until he notices there’s a whole five minutes left. What else could possibly happen in a hardcore porn video? The older man in the video starts to methodically kiss the twink all over his body, practically worshiping him. “You were such a good boy for Daddy, so good for me baby boy,” the older man says. The twink curls up next to his Daddy. Jim pictures himself in that situation, so safe in Daddy’s arms. In Leonard’s arms.

 

“Love you so much, Daddy. I’m your good boy,” the twink in the video says, about to fall asleep in his Daddy’s arms, and the video ends. Jim wonders if Bones wants something like this, something that’s more than just sex. To Jim, the emotional connection is almost as appealing as the fucking. He wants the sex, but he also wants Bones to protect him and cherish him.

 

But the plan for seducing Bones can wait for later, since Jim’s cock is still hard and bulging under his boxers. He slowly strokes his achingly hard cock, fantasizing about being bent over a medical table and spanked by Bones until he learns his lesson. Jim cums harder and more quickly than he expected, whispering “Daddy, Daddy, yes,” as he milks his orgasm for as long as possible.

 

Jim falls asleep, realizing that this seduction may be more complicated than he had originally thought.

 

* * *

 

Jim’s first thought when he wakes up is _Fuck, I need a cold shower._ He feels like those porn videos will be giving him random boners until he gets his daddy kink out of his system. Basically, he needs to talk to Bones about this situation right now.

 

At the Medical Bay, Jim finds Leonard mindlessly filling out some paperwork. “Bones, we need to talk. About the other day. And don’t tell me you’re busy because you look dead inside while doing that paperwork,” Jim says.

 

Leonard jumps in his seat. “Jesus, Jim, I didn’t see you there,” he says, avoiding eye contact. Jim takes a seat in the chair in front of Leonard’s desk, preparing himself for a potentially mind-blowingly awkward conversation.

 

“So, am I the first person to call you Daddy?” Jim says, failing to hide his smirk.

 

“Dammit Jim, I told you not to make fun of me,” Leonard sputtered, “What I watch in my personal time is nobody’s business, and-”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I actually want to have a serious discussion with you,” Jim says, and Leonard’s eyes narrow with suspicion. Jim takes a few seconds to think about how to put this delicately.

 

“So, if a guy wanted to call you Daddy, uh, what kind of relationship would you be looking for?” Jim asks, again failing to hide his amusement at the situation. Bones sighs and stares at the floor.

 

“If you must know, it’s not just a sex thing for me. I’d like to care for my little boy, make him feel safe, and- dammit, just forget I said anything. You should leave.” Leonard gets up to push Jim out of the Medical Bay, again, but this time Jim isn't having any of it.

 

“No, no, Bones. Listen. I want to try all of that. The sex and the other stuff. I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while, so can we give this a shot?”

 

Jim can tell that Leonard is thinking really hard about this, like he’s trying to resist something that he wants so badly. All that he needs is a little extra convincing. Jim falls to his knees in front of Leonard. “Please, Daddy, please? I’ll be a good boy for you, I promise,” Jim pleads, hoping that he’s feeding right into Leonard’s twisted fantasies. From the look on Leonard's face, Jim is right on the mark.  

 

Leonard sighs in resignation. “Fine, kiddo, come to my quarters tonight and we can try this out.”

 

Jim’s face lights up, and he jumps up to give Leonard the kiss that he’s been dreaming about. Leonard’s lips are soft, yet they feel so safe. Jim opens his mouth and Leonard pushes his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Jim moans into the kiss, loving every second of making out with his Daddy. Leonard breaks the kiss and Jim whimpers. “Daddy, I want more! Please.”

 

“Baby boy, if I kiss you for any longer I won’t be able to hold back until tonight. My quarters at 10?” Leonard suggests.

 

Jim has a long day ahead of him and a lot of preparing to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for teasing you all so much, i promise they'll bang soon okay! lol. kudos and comments appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> i might write another chapter where jim discovers spock's porn collection or something. i dont fucking know yet. i'll see what i feel like doing. please leave kudos if u enjoyed this ^_^ ty for reading


End file.
